Friends or Lovers? True Love?
by PandaLover1358
Summary: Hideyoshi had a bit of a different feeling for Akihisa. But it's nothing important... right? Hideyoshi x Akihisa
1. Introduction

_Akihisa is my friend for a while now..._

"Aki! Want to eat some of the lunch I made?"

_I never got jealous before, what I mean is, I never felt jealousy before..._

"Akihisa- kun! How about my cookies?"

_But there's something about Akihisa that's different..._

"Ah- er- how do I put this to you guys..."

_How should I put it, there's this part of my feeling for him that makes it feel like he's not my friend..._

"Well Aki?"

_It's a bit off from what I usually feel for a friend..._

"Akihisa! Eat my cookies instead!"

_But I'm pretty sure it's nothing important..._

"AUTOMATIC DEATH PENALTY FOR YOU!"

"No, wait! Don't I get to speak a few words before this happens?!"

_... right?_

* * *

**This is pretty weird for me, but, I'm thinking of doing a comic version of this and posting it on deviantart (same username) what do you think?**


	2. Baka, a Fear, and a Rainy Day

The door opened to find Akihisa soaking wet. "Aah, who knew there would be a thunderstorm today?!" He walked over to his seat and sat down, but something was a bit off from the room. He looked around the room.

'Let's see. Yuuji's here, Himeji's here, Shimada's here, Kouta's here, the FFF group is here, and Hideyoshi's not here... wait Hideyoshi's not here?!' "Yuuji! Where's Hideyoshi?!" "I'm not sure, but he usually doesn't come here on a rainy day, he probably got a cold or something...?"

* * *

"Oy! Yuuko!" Akihisa ran over to Yuuko who, of course, was in A class, enjoying a cup of tea and put it down. "Can I come over to your house? I'm worried about your brothe-" "PLEASE DO!" she grasped Akihisa's hands with stars in her eyes and had yaoi spreading throughout her mind.

"Y-Yuuko...?" "Ah...!" she snapped out and turned the other way, "sure, if it's for big brother then I won't mind." "Then I'll wait at the gate, okay?" "Okay."

When Akihisa left she started spinning around and happily cheer but whenever a person walked by she would immediately stop and go back whenever she was clear to do so.

* * *

"I'm home!" Yuuko said as she entered the house. "Hello Ane-ue... AKIHISA?!" he screamed once Akihisa entered _Crud!_ "Oh Hideyoshi! H-huh? Hideyoshi, you look just fine, why are you staying at home?"

Hideyoshi started sweating _how am I suppose to explain?! "_I'm going to buy the groceries now," Yuuko said. "Wait! Ane-!" Yuuko closed the door, "ue..."

_Why are you doing this to me?!_

He slowly turned his head towards to Akihisa. _Is he waiting for an answer?_ "Uh! I need to go take a bath!" he quickly walked over to the bathroom, "ah- okay..." "Th-thou can sit down if tired to stand up!" he yelled from the bathroom.

Hideyoshi was done taking a bath and walked out to the living room to see Akihisa sitting there. He sat along with him. "Er..." Hideyoshi turned around, "can you answer me now?" _Ack!_

**_BOOM!_**

"That thunder strike was pretty loud just now..." "I need to go take a shower..." Hideyoshi said a litte more quite then usual, and walked away into the bathroom. "Okay."

..."Wait a minute! Didn't you took a bath already?!" Akihisa quickly walked over to the bathroom and started pounding on the door. "Oy! Hideyoshi! Oy!" No answer.

"Fine! I'll just have to do it the hard way!" Akihisa stepped back a little and ran forward and knocked open the door open. He scanned the room. No one there.

He looked down to see Hideyoshi on the floor, curled up and covering his face. "Hide...yoshi...?" Hideyoshi looked up to Akihisa, blushing a bit and tears in his eyes. "Now... you know..." he murmured while looking the other way.

**BOOM!**

Hideyoshi covered his ears.

"You're afraid of this?" He shook his head.

"You never told anyone?" "Not even Ane-ue..." he murmured, "I always deal with these stuff by myself..."

"Well that's stupid!" That surprised Hideyoshi, he looked up to Akihisa. "If you have a problem that you know you probably can't handle by yourself then you should ask other people for help," he held out a hand with that same grin, "okay?" Hideyoshi slowly reached for his hand.

_**BOOM!**_

He instead jumped onto Akihisa. _Why must Akihisa know about this? Is it because I put more trust in him? Is there another answer for this?_

"Um, Hideyoshi...?" "Yes?" "Can you stop tugging at my shirt like that? I think you're stretching out the fabric?" For a while now Hideyoshi was following Akihisa by tugging on the bottom of his shirt.

_Hopefully, there won't be another-_ _**BOOM! **__thunder strike...!_

Hideyoshi immediately let go of Akihisa's shirt and jumped onto him again except, this was a bit of a surprise to him and he turned around and they both fell down.

_Hm? There's something on my _Hideyoshi opened his eyes _lips...?! _he found Akihisa knocked out under him while he accidentally kissed him.

**_Thump!_**

Hideyoshi sat up and slowly turned his head to the door to find Yuuko with a poker face. _Wait! Did she just see that?! _"A-ane-ue! Y-you're getting the wrong idea!" Hideyoshi panicked and started moved his hands around to try and explain. "H-hn?" he froze and started to sweat a lot again.

"Hideyoshi...?!" "A-Akihisa! I-I can explain!" "I can't believe this Hideyoshi...!" Yuuko sat down with a handkerchief covering her mouth. "Wait-!" "I-I-" Akihisa turned his head around with an embarrassed face.

"I-I can explain!" Hideyoshi started turning his head back and forth from disappointed Yuuko to embarrassed Akihisa (who were both actually quite happy in the inside) he tried to put it into words but kept panicking about them.

_Why must this happen?!_


	3. Baka, a Uniform, and Punishments

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Hideyoshi asked Akihisa while they were walking to class.

"Yes, I won't," "It'll make me sound more like a girl if everyone in school knew about this."

Akihisa slid the door to their classroom, "Hey gu-" next thing he knew he was ganged up on by Minami and Himeji. "Aki. Explanation. NOW." Minami said with a wary aura.

"What abou-" "We saw you waiting for Yuuko at gate, please explain before we punish," Himeji said. "H-hey, I was only waiting to go to her house to check on Hideyoshi," luckily they calmed down. "Is something wrong?"

Minami and Himeji were now thinking of the possible things they would be doing while Hideyoshi was "sick". Such as, Hideyoshi being fed soup by Akihisa, Akihisa carrying Hideyoshi bridal style to his room, and hugging Hideyoshi while they were both asleep.

"No fair!" they both yelled. The two guys just blinked. "I want Aki to feed me soup too!" "And carry me to my bedroom!" "And sleeping together!"

"What are you guys talking about...?" they both said in confusion. "You're going to get punished!" "No wait! That's not what happened at all, er- this happened, then that happened- and the next thing I new when I woke up Hideyoshi was on top of me!" he cried for life. Everyone paused. _Akihisa! What did you just do?!_

"HIDEYOSHI!" they started ganging up on Hideyoshi. _If your not going to spill my secret then the least you could do was not say that!_

"Hideyoshi, please explain yourself!" they took a step forward. "N-now calm down...!" he took a step back and held up his hands. They took a step forward faster, he stepped backwards, they got faster and faster until Hideyoshi was backed up onto the wall of the hallway.

"S-SORRY!" he ran to the right side of the hallway and they chased after him. _Um, um! Oh! Boys restroom!"_ he made a sharp turn into the restroom while they ran straight forward without seeing him.

He went into one of the stalls and was breathing heavy breathes. "Hideyoshi, Are you in there?" "A-Akihisa?"

Akihisa opened the door to the stall that he was in, "there you are! Are you okay? You look like your about to explode." "I-I guess!"

"Oh!" Akihisa looked into his bag, took out a uniform, and gave it to Hideyoshi, "here." "Huh?" "Well I end up really sweaty after running all day, everyday so I take an extra one with me to change into since the old and sweaty one smell bad. Also, Kouta's probably going to die from complete blood loss if he sees you like this when you come back."

"Thanks..." he took the uniform and closed the stall door and looked at it. _So this is Akihisa's uniform..._ Hideyoshi slowly grew a blush _wha-! _he shook his head_ What am I thinking?! _he started to blush even more from reflecting on what he was thinking.

"H-how do I look?" Akihisa turned around to see Hideyoshi in his uniform. When it came to the sleeves and pants it covered most of his hands and feet. "C-cute..." "Hm?" "Ah-we should probably go back to class by now, Minami and Himeji probably calmed down by now because Ironman caught them running in the hallway."

"Oh! Hi Akihisa!" Himeji greeted. "Huh? Hideyoshi, did your uniform grow?" Minami asked. "No, these are Akihisa's..." the words repeated in Hideyoshi's head while everyone else went dead silent.

"DEATH PENALTY!" the FFF group tied up Akihisa and put him to trial again, "NO, WAIT!"

"HI-DE-YOSHI!" Minami and Himeji both said and trapped Hideyoshi again. _What have I got myself into?!_


End file.
